yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Guidelines
General Rules *Vandalism and spam will result in either a warning or a ban depending on the severity. *Please be respectful to other users. Editing Rules Game Pages What games are allowed here? *Games inspired by Yume Nikki that are not fangames may be listed on the Games Inspired By Yume Nikki page. *Fan-made Yume Nikki spin-off games are allowed here. Policy on in-development games (Although previously we did not allow games without a release on the wiki, that rule has since been changed, but there are now strict guidelines to follow when creating a page for in-development games.) *Games that are in development and have yet to see a first release must remain isolated in the Work In Progress category until its first release. This includes any other pages associates with this game. These pages should have: at the top. *Games that were canceled before their first release must remain isolated in the Abandoned/Unreleased Games category. This includes other pages associated with this game. These pages should have at the top. Policy on Ex-Fangames *If a developer announces their game is no longer a fangame, their game page should be added to the Ex-Fangames category and any future releases of this game should NOT be posted to this wiki. *This message should appear at the top of the game page: ** It has been stated by the developer that as of all future updates, it will no longer be a fangame. (Do not update page to new versions of the game. We will keep it up to chronicle it.) ** *If a developer announces their game is no longer a fangame before the game was ever released, it should be removed from the wiki. If a game was never released as a fangame and never will be released as a fangame, it should not have a page here. Quarantined Games *If a developer deletes downloads to their fangame and requests for their fangame to not be reuploaded anymore, the game's main page will become quarantined. *Sharing a download link to a quarantined game anywhere on the wiki is now a ban-able offense. (If it is your first time doing so you may just receive a warning.) *The game pages should be locked so only mods and admins can edit. This is to prevent future download link wars between users and mods/admins. These pages should have at the top and a link to the developer's request must be placed in the overview. Character Pages *Character pages must only be created for playable characters. If a game has a number of noteworthy non-playable characters, a character’s table may be created on the game page. (Example) Character Images *Official art of the character is always preferred. *All character art must be sourced. *If an artist requests their picture be removed, we must respect their wishes. Soundtrack Pages *Soundtrack pages must only be created for games with an original soundtrack. *If the creator of any of the songs uploaded to the wiki request we remove them, we must respect their wishes. Category:Wiki Information